The Road Not Taken
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Now as Maven Neathery five years later, Blake returns back to Los Santos for a better life with her two daughters, instead of reuniting with her family, friends and old enemies. (AU to Sweet and Deadly! Set in 2018 after Bury The Hatchet mission! Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine!) (Chapter One Rewrite!)
1. Unravel

**Hello, GirlGoneGamer here! Me and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine decided to bring you another GTA V story! I came up with this idea when I was replaying the Bury The Hatchet mission on my PS3 version of the game. (Yeah, I need to keep up with the times, I'm just like Michael.) But when I was replaying the Ludendorff part, I thought of what if Blake did something after discovering Brad's actually dead. I told this idea to my friend, he liked it and wanted to work on it with me and add his own OC's.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blake De Santa, Kynsleigh Luna, and even Blake's friends, Maxie J and Lunchables is what I own for this story! Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine owns Indie and Logan Khranitel in this story! Hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

The Road Not Taken

* * *

The white snow danced in the dark sky of Ludendorff, North Yankton as it covered the green grass with a white blanket. It turn out to a peaceful night in the small snowy town, until hours ago Blake was forced to dig up a grave to revealed the truth behind Michael's lies at Ludendorff Cemetery.

Before all of this, Blake was just downstairs in the De Santa's house, until she decide to eavesdrop on Michael and Trevor's conversation outside the living room, hoping to get new information. With an enraged Trevor, Blake was drag and force into stealing Michael's Tailgater with a pistol to the side of her head to take them towards McKenzie Airfield so they can fly a plane towards Ludendorff for the truth to be revealed.

"Hey, I'm tired of this, Uncle T." Blake retorted, dropping the shovel on top of the wooden casket, until Trevor stopped her from climbing out, by pushing her as she landed on her back.

"You're gonna fuckin' dig for your life whether you like it or not!" Trevor retorted, as Blake looked up at the Canadian. "If you don't, I'll fucking kill and bury you six feet under, before I piss on your grave, Blakesleigh De Santa!"

"Ugly asshole." Blake muttered, before she kept shoveling more dirt and threw it back behind her. As Blake kept digging without even looking back up, the dark haired teen heard more crunching snow like there was more footsteps heading towards them.

"You're wasting your time, T."

Blake heard Michael's voice, as her teal colored eyes widened and decided to look up from the grave and stop shoveling.

"And where the hell is she?" Michael questioned, as Blake had a hard time getting out of the grave while the palm of her hands were covered with blisters and blood, making the dark haired teen cry out in pain. "You makin' her dig out my own grave, what are you, fuckin' nuts?" He retorted, before heading towards the dugout grave and had his hand out for Blake as the dark haired teen was laying on her back, and noticed him.

"Uncle Michael…" Blake said, slowly as she started to get up and grab onto his hand, while Michael lifted his niece. "Ow, ow, ow… Its hurts so much." She groaned, as Michael noticed Blake's blood on the snow, and even on his gloved hands.

"Ah, fuckin suck it up, Blake. You were always such a crybaby, since you were born." Trevor responded, before climbing into the grave and grabbing the shovel.

"It's cause, I have to look at your ugly face all the time, when I had Uncle Michael and Brad to look after me as great uncles." Blake explained.

"See, Mikey, this is why Macey raised a crybaby, but right now I don't give a shit about it now…" Trevor explained, before lifting up a pickaxe once he stop shoveling dirt. "Because the truth will come out to the light." He said, having the pickaxe over his shoulder.

"You'll be sorry." Michael said.

As Michael and Blake were looking at Trevor using the pickaxe, the Canadian started removing a few pieces of the wooden casket as it showed a familiar dead face which Blake and Trevor had both shocked faces.

"No… No… That's…" Blake started to say, as her teal colored eyes stare at the dead face of a familiar person from her past.

"As if I didn't know… Brad." Trevor said, after seeing the decaying face of their old friend. When Blake heard Brad's name, she fallen onto her knees as she felt warm tears coming out of her eyes while being silent. "So, what the hell is this about, you fat fuck?! Huh? You hid this away from me and Blake? Was that your fuckin' plan, you fuckin' traitor?!" He started asking questions, as she pushed Blake onto the cold, crunchy snow while he climb out of the grave.

"We were not gonna survive out here." Michael explained, as Blake kept staring at the decaying face of Brad. "You knew that job was dangerous. He got shot. I got shot too, and we both fell in the snow, but I survived."

"So, the plan was to fuck me? And what about crybaby here…" Trevor questioned, before pointing towards Blake who still had her shock state, lying against the cold snow. "We mourned you. She was there, Mikey with her own mother, crying loudly for you. And after almost ten years, you have finally showed your true fuckin' colors!" He shouted the last part, as he pulled out his combat pistol and Michael did the same thing.

As the argument continues, Blake can feel her hands shaking lighty while her bleeding palms were resting on her red plaid skirt and blue skinny jeans.

 _"Everything… everything was a lie from the beginning… And Uncle Michael was the one who lied too many times. Now, I know that Uncle Brad's dead, I don't know what to do next… Either let my anger resurface, or conceal my feelings once more."_

"I mourned you!" Trevor shouted with anger.

"I missed you, Trevor. Including Blake." Michael confessed.

"How the fuck do you miss this crybaby?" Trevor questioned. "She's our fuckin' niece, and now you're showing feelings towards her!"

"She's not my niece… She's more than that." Michael confessed, as Blake looked up at him with watery eyes. "Blake's actually my daughter."

Blake's teal colored eyes widened as she suddenly look up at Michael. "What… No… It can't be true..." She said shockingly.

"Oh I see now…" Trevor said, after a few seconds of realizing the truth. Blake gave out a sudden cry as Trevor grab onto the back of the dark haired teen's raven black hair, while dragging her in front of Michael. "I can see the fuckin' resemblance now. Like fat fuck father, and crybaby daughter!"

"You let her go now!" Michael shouted, angrily aiming at Trevor's head.

"Oh, I am gonna let her go, unless she…" Trevor explained before placing the gun into Blake's left hand, as he pushed the dark haired teen to the ground with the gun next to her. Blake slowly grabbed with her left hand, as she stood up while examining it with both hands. "Gets her fuckin' revenge on you. Go ahead, Blake. Take the fuckin shot!" He said, shouting the last part.

As Blake stared at the gun in both of her hands, she promised herself to never kill another family member after what happened with her mother. After all the abuse and torture, Blake remembered pulling the trigger back before escaping her old life in Ludendorff. But now she was faced with a decision and her heart is telling her not to kill Michael.

Instead, she had something else in mind.

As the dark haired teen toss the gun into Brad's grave, she didn't bother to look at Michael or even at Trevor while looking down at her brown combat boots.

"I promised myself not to kill another family member-" Blake started to explained, before she cut off by Trevor who shoves her down into Brad's grave.

"Blake!" Michael called out as Blake moaned out in pain, once she landed on her back and with her face close to Brad's decaying face.

"How did I know…" Trevor said, revealing an extra pistol which was hidden in Blake's black leather jacket. Before Blake slowly stands back up, she noticed the shovel and look back at Trevor with narrowing teal colored eyes. "She doesn't have the fuckin tits. But I'm the only one who has the fuckin' balls." He explained, before pointing the extra pistol at Michael as his index finger is against the trigger.

"Aaaah!" Blake gave out a loud war cry, before striking the back of Trevor's kneecap with the shovel, making the Canadian drop to the snowy ground along with Blake's pistol toss to the side.

"Fuck!" Trevor shouted in agony, while holding his kneecap as Michael manage to grab the other pistol before the Canadian was able to reach out.

As Blake held onto the shovel with one hand while dragging it into the snow, the dark haired teen climbed out of Brad's grave before staring at Trevor while showing a sinister look in her teal colored eyes like she's disgusted by looking at him.

With her Townley rage building up, Blake showed a smirk on her face before raising the shovel with both hands up in the air. Trevor looked back up at Blake, as his dark eyes widened when he saw a female version of Michael in front of him, dressed in the Ludendorff bank job clothes.

"Wait, Shrimp-" All of a sudden, Blake wacked Trevor's head with the metal part of the shovel as he gained a large bleeding gash on his head before he remain unconscious in a matter of seconds.

As Michael heard that loud thud noise, he saw Blake slowly walking towards him still having the shovel in both hands, which causes him to react while his blue eyes widened in fear. "Blake?" Michael called out before he started walking backwards until he fallen into the snow. "The hell are you doin'? Put that shovel down, young lady!"

Blake started snickering quietly, before giggling to herself until she started laughing loudly like a crazed person attacking its prey.

"Do you know what is like trying to hold back my fucking anger, Michael?" Blake questioned, after when she calmed down her loud laughter. "It was consuming me everyday when I was around Momma and Amanda… You don't know what it's like trying to be normal... You've told me that your father abused you ever since you were a kid like me… Well, guess what? I'm just the spitting image of you, no matter what!" She said, while waving around the shovel, almost hitting Michael after when he stood back up. "I can't believe that I'm your daughter… All this time… my dad was you the whole time. I was wondering who had the same black hair as me… or even my strange eyes that I've always get teased a lot when I was in daycare… But now…" Blake said, before holding the shovel with both hands. "The truth us out…" She said, before raising the shovel back as Michael's blue eyes widened. "AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT!" She shouted with warm tears running down her face, before whacking Michael on his forehead with such a strong force as the dark haired father fallen down onto the snowy ground.

As Michael tries to raise his head from the snowy ground, he definitely can hear the ringing in his ear while touching his head. Once he noticed the blood on the palm of his hand, Michael looked back up at his youngest daughter as she stood in front of him with the shovel in both hands while staring down at him.

"No… Blake… you don't have to do this… I love you, baby girl." Michael tried to say, as he can feel his eyes getting heavy along with his body, before reaching out towards Blake.

"I'm sorry, Michael… You will understand what I went through. By the time, you wake up…" Blake said, before getting on her knees next to Michael's left hand side. "You will never see me again." She said quietly, before Michael stare at his youngest daughter once more, whispering out her name until his head dropped against the snow, fallen unconscious.

As Blake stared back at the two unconscious men in the snow, she realized what she has done before while her teal colored eyes widened in fear, dropping the shovel into the snow.

"No… what have I done…" Blake said, looking at Michael and Trevor who remained unconscious with large bleeding gashes on the side of their heads.

Worried about that her dark side will start consuming her more, Blake felt like she wanted to flee from the cemetery before anything bad happens. As she was about to leave, Blake decided to take out both Michael and Trevor's wallets and stolen over $1000 to have along her $500 in her chain wallet. Once Blake look back at Michael's unconscious form while putting his wallet back, the dark haired teen pulled out her violet colored matte lipstick and place a kiss on her supposedly called father's cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before leaving her tube of matte lipstick in his coat pocket and stood back up on her feet, running away from the scene, taking the money and her pistol.

Running away from the two unconscious men was the only thing to do in order for her to turn out like them. Now knowing that Michael's her birth father and Brad's truly dead, Blake felt betrayed as she'd walked into the snowy town where she once grew up in, before leaving it all for Los Santos.

Even though the small town hasn't change, Blake loved seeing the bright lights from inside and outside of the buildings and even the neon lights as she'd walk on the sidewalk. As the cold breeze of the Ludendorff air blew passed the dark haired teen, Blake started hugging her herself as she never forgot about this snowy town that she'd live all her life.

"I wanna go home… But I'm a runaway again." Blake said to herself, before she started rubbing her hands together to make warmth, using friction between them. "There's only one place I can go to… But it's not Los Santos." She said, before noticing a black and red Bravado Gauntlet and decided to take the car for herself, leaving the snowy streets to headed back to a place that she used to call home.

As Blake drove through the snow in the Gauntlet, the dark haired teen manages to find Winterwood Trailer Park that she, her mother, and the others lived at before moving out and starting new lives somewhere else.

 _"Home sweet home… for now."_ Blake thought to herself.

Looking around the trailer park while driving slowly, Blake found the old trailer park home where she once lived with her mother, as she parked the Gauntlet next to the three bedroom and two bathroom trailer home.

Staring at the trailer home for a few seconds, Blake climbed out of the Gauntlet and pulled out a bobby pin from her short raven black hair as she decide to break in through the front door. It only takes her 20 seconds for her to break into the trailer home, as she can see the rented furniture was still covered with white sheets, like her mother put on when it was moving day for her and Blake.

"God this place haven't even change…" Blake thought to herself, as she looked around the living room/kitchen area from the front door.

After closing the door behind her, Blake only taken just a few steps as she felt a piece of paper on the hardwood floor when her right brown combat boot stepped on it.

 _'I can't take this anymore. I need drugs more than that crying terror.'_

"Oh god…" Blake said quietly, as she read the note on the floor, before standing back up and started thinking. Did the previous owner had a baby and wanted drugs more than the little one itself? When Blake thought of that, it causes her to go into panic mode. "Wait a minute." She whispered, before heading towards the bedroom where the supposedly drug junkie mother should be.

When she tries to open the door, it was locked from the other side until Blake suddenly heard the faint cry of a small baby, until the dark haired teen started body slamming herself onto the door to make it break open. After four tries, Blake realized that it was useless for her small body to break down the door by herself.

"Aw, fuck it." Blake said, before pulling out her pistol and started aiming at the lock of the door.

*BANG*

The lock on the door was blown off as Blake finally entered the bedroom which used to belong to her birth mother. As she look around the room, Blake found the source of where the crying came from once she noticed a small two week old newborn baby girl laying down in a cherry wood crib and only wore a swaddler diaper on her tiny body.

Before getting close towards her, Blake had to wash her hands after noticing the bleeding blisters on the palm of her hands. She headed towards the bathroom and wash them with cold water and soap, as she gave out a sudden cry of pain, before drying them off with a towel.

"Fuckin' Trevor… Great, now I sound just like Michael." Blake said to herself while looking inside the medicine cabinet and notice a roll of rough bandages to cover up her blisters.

While wrapping her palms with rough bandages, Blake returned back to the baby girl who remained fussing loudly to get someone's attention to care about her.

"Hey… Hey, little one…" Blake said quietly, while lifting up the baby girl before sitting down on the bedside and avoiding the used syringe needles that the druggie mother used to have freedom away from reality. "You are so cute… but where's Mommy?" Blake questioned the twins, as they stayed quiet for a few seconds until the baby girl started whimpering and kicking her little feet, knowing that she felt sad about what happened to her mother.

Next, Blake noticed the window open in the bedroom, in front of them as it let in the frozen Ludendorff snowy air. Blake decided to closed the window shut, now knowing what happened to the real mother. "You were abandoned, huh?" Blake questioned once more, as she sat down in front of the baby girl whose laying down on the clean side of the bed. "Don't worry… I know how to take care of little ones like you, thanks to my babysitting job when I was 14 years old, growing up here… I'll take very good care of you… Baby Kynsleigh Luna."


	2. Lost Child

**A/N~Hey, to let everyone know, I rewrote the ending part of Chapter One, and kept Kynsleigh Luna in this story, but don't worry... Me and my friend have a plan to bring a certian baby into the story, but I ain't gonna spoiled nothing! Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

It was around midday that Indie came downstairs, heading to the kitchen as Jolie came back indoors and shook the snow off of her boots, the little white clumps flying out of the door before it closed. She took the boots off and placed them down near the small radiator, then removing her gloves and putting them atop the same unit.

"Jo!" Indie exclaimed happily, the 5 year old running towards her foster parent... but stopped when she saw the look on Jolie's face, her torn jeans, the snow melted into water against her body heat which had soaked into her clothes, and the fear in her eyes. "What's... wrong?"

"Indie, don't go outside! Just... cover all the windows, close the curtains-" Jolene responded, or tried to, cut off midway by a slamming on the closed door and the cracking of the hinges being knocked inside the wooden frame. "Scratch that, get a gun!" Indie stumbled back with her eyes wide with fright as she tried to recompose herself and run to the back room, where the weapons were kept.

Bursting into the small room, she grabbed the rifle she remembered was Jolene's best, the old Lee Enfield No. IV, its wooden frame recently replaced with a golden shine to it. She picked it up, remembering that it could load a maximum of 10 .303 bullets but only being able to find five in one of her mother's loading sliders, which she used while hunting in case the rifle ran out, for a quicker reload. She clipped in the slider and pushed the bullets down into the rifle, before throwing the slider to the floor and slotting the bolt back forwards, chambering the first bullet.

She ran back towards her foster mother, who was leant hard against the door trying to keep it shut... but then a much harder shove slammed her down and swung the door open, Indie screaming in fright and dropping the large firearm, which went off when it hit the floor, the bullet grazing her boot which made her scream even more.

As Indie scrambled back towards the living room, the intruder gave Jolene a hard kick to the face before with a quick move of his foot, he sent the rifle upwards and caught it, slotting the bolt to release the fired shell and chamber the next of the bullets. He aimed and fired towards the edge of the doorway, knowing that such a high caliber of bullet would be able to pass through the wood. It, however, missed and he slotted the bolt action again as he marched after Indie, firing again as he caught sight of her around the doorway to the storage room. The bolt went again, and to his knowledge the rifle could hold 10 shots, but there was no way to tell that there were now only two left.

Indie headed down to the cellar. She reached to her waist, she was becoming exhausted and needed to turn up the speed on her mechanical heart to get a higher amount of oxygen to her muscles. The basement was dark, cobwebs here and there, old crates and rotted old hay. She ran towards the other side of the room, trying to open the door at the end. She tried turning the doorknob, but found that over years of disuse, it had rusted into place. She turned... and then he was there, at the bottom of the steps, rifle in hand. He raised and fired, as Indie ducked down towards the crates, wood from the door at the end splintering apart with the bullet impact. That was when Indie used the time it took to slide the bolt action to run towards him and shove past him, scrambling up the stairs...

Being that close to him, she recognised him now. She knew who he was, and it only made it more terrifying. Her drug addicted, violent father.

She reached the front door...

One more shot rang out. This time, the .303 hit her leg, grazing the side of her knee. She screamed and fell, the blood starting to seep out and down her leggings. She pulled herself up quickly, the adrenaline fueling her as she looked towards the kitchen.

"Indie, get out of here!" Jolene shouted, Indie hesitating for a moment before opening the front door and starting to run, past the barn and along the dirt track, almost slipping over on the ice. The man stood in the doorway, walking after her with the rifle aimed. He pulled the trigger... and it clicked empty, the last bullet having been fired. Growling in frustration, he took out his own Glock firearm and fired towards Indie. The pistol, however, was much less accurate at long range and all shots missed Indie before it clicked empty, and Indie was on the horizon of the hill. He lowered it, before he turned and reloaded it as he went back inside.

Indie didn't look back. She just kept running, as best as she could as the pain in her knee began to set in. She jumped as she heard several loud bangs from back in the house, which led to a strong twinge of pain in her knee. She looked down as her hand went to cover the wound, the blood by now leaving that side of her leg below the wound soaking. She looked at the box, turning it up another click. She needed the extra oxygen to function through this, but any higher would be dangerous for her. Right now, if she were in peak health, blood pumping at this speed would be enough to level with an Olympic athlete in their home straight sprint.

Finally the light hit her eyes, and though she wasn't sure how much time had passed, she was amongst the buildings of the town. The yellow tinted street lamps did little to illuminate the far off path in the falling snow, but it allowed her to see far enough. She walked slowly forth, along the path between the buildings to her right and the long heaped snow on the side of the road left by the plough trucks.

She had to find help somewhere, and at this time of night the streets were deserted. She passed the turn off to the church, then the grocery store and movie theatre. She pressed on, determined to keep going... but she needed to rest. She found the entrance to an alleyway, leaning on a bent and broken metal bar which was pointing outwards for a moment... it was stained with something, maybe a thicker rust, she doubted it could be the sinister blood it looked like it was. Finally after a while, the small girl was able to stand properly again and continue on. She continued down the street, limping as the pain had near enough fully hit her. Finally she came to the entrance of an old caravan site... and saw one with its inside lights on. Finally, some salvation.

Then the pain hit her. She cried out and fell in the snow, whimpering as she held the wound. She had to carry on, it was only a mere few steps away... more blood was forced out as she locked her muscles up, and then she knew she had to turn the heart down or else bleed to death. She clung to the box with shaky hands, turning it down to a click below the normal setting... then came getting up. It was agony, but she managed to stand, enough to limp slowly towards the caravan and knock on the door...

When it opened, Blake was met with a panting, teary-eyed and freezing girl collapsed on the steps, breathing heavily with a box with a box in her hand, a wire disappearing up under her shirt.

"Oh my God.. " Blake said shockingly, while looking down at the fainted small girl. "Don't worry…" She whispered, before lifting up Indie. "You'll be safe with me." She finished, before closing the door, and leading her towards the master bedroom.

As Blake laid the small girl down on the bed, the dark haired teen with saw blood seeping through her black leggings, making a huge stain.

"Shit, someone wants you dead." Blake whispered, after rolling up the left side of Indie's leggings. "Hmm… I'm no doctor, but I'll do what I can." She explained, making a beeline towards the bathroom to wash her hands first, before grabbing a small tube of Neosporin, a few cotton swabs, rough bandages and a few band aids. Running back to the wounded small girl, Blake sat down on the left bedside next to Indie, before examining her kneecap.

The dark haired teen lifted up Indie's leg onto her lap, as she decide to wipe the bleeding graze, before using the Neosporin and hearing the small girl whimpering in pain.

"I'm sorry, kiddo…" Blake said, after moving the cotton swab away from the grazed kneecap. "I'll go easy." She stated, before doing it lighty, covering the infected area with ointment. Then Blake slowly lifted up Indie's leg, as she started wrapping the rough bandages on her knee cap, before place two band aids stick onto the bandages. "That's all I can do…" Blake said, before placing Indie's leg back onto the bed. "How do you feel?" She questioned the golden blonde haired girl… but Indie didn't responded and just kept quiet, as she stay asleep.

" _She's so tired out… I'll let her sleep. For now, I should get rid of the trash around this place to make this more friendly.. And hope she wakes up."_ Blake thought to herself, after covering Indie with the black comforter and touched her forehead, still feeling the coldness against the palm of her hand.

A few hours passed by before Indie stirred and slowly opened her eyes to the light of the room. Her head slowly lifted, then followed by her arms pushing her to sit upright, looking around. She saw the bed, the walls with slightly faded colour, the old glass screen TV. A glance out of the window told her that the sun was just starting to rise as the sky turned a dark blue, snow still falling and anything beyond a certain distance faded behind a fog. She tried to move as normal, she'd forgotten the wound, but she was certainly reminded very quickly as it felt like a blade ran through her knee. She pulled the covers back and looked down at the bandage wrapped around her knee, then made an effort to move slower as she climbed off of the bed.

She was careful about putting weight upon the leg again, and slowly stepped through the doorway and out to the main kitchen and living room area, where she recognised the smell and sound of baked beans bubbling away in a saucepan, leaning against the wall for support as she stood still near the doorway.

"Okay, cutie pie, hold still for me…" Blake said, before slipping on a light blue onesie that had a watermelon allover print for Kynsleigh's small body. "There we go, Kynsleigh Luna. You're finally dressed." She stated, before placing warm pink socks on her small feet as she started kicking them. "You're very ticklish, aren't you, baby girl?" She questioned.

"Ah da!" Kynsleigh babbled as a response, before having her small hands reaching out towards Blake's face.

"Well, if you don't hold still, you'll be freezing cold. But good thing, we have the heat on in the trailer home to help us, sweetpea." Blake explained, before lifting up Kynsleigh into her arms as the baby girl clapped her small hands while looking at them, making her laugh happily.

Blake laughed quietly as she can now hear the baked beans bubbling in the saucepan, before walking towards the pink and white baby jumper in the middle of the hardwood floor. "Now, I must go check on dinner… I'll be back with a yummy bottle for you, Kynsleigh Luna." She said, while strapping the baby girl into the jumper, before placing a pacifier into her mouth to keep her occupied. When she stood back up on her feet and turn towards her left, Blake noticed Indie who remained leaning against the cabinet door, looking at the dark haired teen. "Hey, there… You're finally awake, kiddo." She greeted while looking at Indie.

"Yeah… hey. Thank you for… saving me." Indie responded, before she noticed that her hands had gotten shaky again and remembered turning down the heart setting, taking the box into her hand and turning the dial again, to a relaxed speed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Blake questioned, as she walked close to Indie before getting on her knees.

"Dad came for us… he took my mom's gun, I think… I think he killed her. He's the one that shot me… I last remember being out there in the snow, did you find me outside?" Indie answered, clipping the control box back to her small belt, alongside the battery.

"Yeah, I did…" Blake answered, while looking at the control box and battery, before looking back at Indie. "I found you outside of my childhood home…" She explained, before getting back at her feet. "This is the place where I was born in, and over there is where my birth mother gave birth me. Against the couch and on the floor." She pointed out, before heading toward the electric stove check on the slice up hot dogs franks. "You want some food? It's baked beans and cut up hot dogs, which I called 'beanie weenies' with peaches on the side." She offered, while stirring the baked beans.

"Yeah… sounds nice." Indie answered, looking down at the control box again, at the small display to the side and seeing that she had about three hours left. She could leave it for now, but unclipped the battery to remind herself of what the socket looked like, to keep an eye out for a lead with that end on it, maybe half of a laptop charger or the power cable of a DVD player. She wandered into the other room, where the baby's laid down and sat near her, watching the little one. She'd never had a baby sibling, for that matter she'd never had a baby cousin either or even a friend with a baby sibling, so she was clueless as to what to do with her… but Kynsleigh Luna made her smile with her little babbles and curiosity staring up at the five year old girl with her powder blue eyes.

"Here you go…" Blake said, handing the small girl a dinner plate with mostly peaches. "Until I can clean up this small house of mines, we have to eat on the floor for now." She explained, before sitting down next to Indie while holding a freshly prepared baby bottle in the other hand. "You like the baby?" She questioned, while shaking Kynsleigh's bottle.

"She's a funny little thing… and I'm used to eating on the floor. My foster dad… he didn't like us being at the table after being out in the farmyard, liked to keep that area of the house super clean." Indie replied, as she began to eat, starting with one of the peach slices.

"Well, it will be clean one day. I just can't stand to see this trailer home being a dump." Blake explained, before uncapping Kynsleigh's violet tinted baby bottle and started feeding the baby girl, after removing her green soothie pacifier from her small pink mouth. "What's with the battery and the small box on your belt? Are you sick or something?" She questioned while looking at Indie.

"My foster mom used to call it a… biomechanical heart. My old one stopped working a while ago, so the doctors gave me this one. It has speed control, up or down if I'm running or relaxing… though I need to recharge it sometimes, and I need to soon or it'll stop working." Indie explained while unclipping and showing the two small boxes, and then pulling up her top a bit so that Blake could see the two small wires that went up to her chest and then into her skin.

Blake stared at the wires for a few seconds as she felt worried about how this little girl survive with a mechanical heart. Maybe something bad to her when she was just born or maybe with her birth parents. But seeing how this girl survives, Blake can understand Indie's condition.

"I understand, kid. Does it need to be charged or something?" Blake questioned, before looking back at Kynsleigh who's halfway finish with her bottle and had her small hands on the neck of it.

"It's rechargeable… for a while, it needs to be replaced every six months, but the doctors do that. I've only had it changed once, since I've had it for eight months… I think the wire is pretty similar to a laptop charger, I didn't have time to pick it up before I ran." Indie answered, looking at the bottom of the battery where the socket was and showing it to Blake.

"Hmm… does a phone charger counts?" Blake questioned, before pointing towards the counter next to the black refrigerator where her iFruit phone charger was plugged into the wall. "You can use mines. Just take the phone off the charger, and you can have it, kiddo." She explained, before Indie left her plate on the floor, walking towards the counter.

" _I have to get rid of that phone somewhere. I don't even need it anymore."_ Blake thought to herself while watching Indie.

"It fits… thank you." Indie responded as she took the charger and plugged it into the battery unit, checking the control box battery meter and seeing that it was charging.

"You're welcome." Blake said showing a smile, before removing the bottle from Kynsleigh's mouth. "So, since I've ask you a question. I think it's time that you've ask me one. You have anything on your mind to ask me about?" She questioned, before wiping off the baby girl's mouth with sensitive baby wipes.

"Well… it sure doesn't look like this is exactly your home. At least… not one I'd have thought someone with a small baby would be living in." Indie replied after a moment of thinking.

"This is my home for now… I still have enough money for food, but I need to go find a job and someone who can watch the little. I heard there's a babysitter down the road who lives in a trailer home like me, who can do it for $10." Blake explained, while lifting up Kynsleigh into her arms. "Beside I just paid the rent for this month. I sorta ran away… but I'm here to start over. What about you? Do you have someone to take care of you? Anyone you can think of?" She questioned, as both Blake and Indie can hear Kynsleigh making soft cooing noises.

"I was in foster care for a reason… no one else." Indie answered as she sat down nearby, looking at the snow falling out of the window.

" _This girl has been through a lot already. No home. No family. No nothing. She sounds just like me… but younger and different. I can't just abandon her… Maybe I should let her into my life, and I'll be one to look after her along with these little one in my arms."_ Blake thought to herself, before the dark haired teen walked towards Indie and got on one knee, noticing how depressed the small five year girl felt after what she'd been through. " _It will be a challenge for me. But it will be worth it."_

"Is there a possibly that I can take care of you?" Blake questioned. "You know, like making sure you have nice warm food, clothes on your back and even a comfy bed." She explained, holding Kynsleigh, as the baby's chin's rested on her left shoulder.

"I'd… like that. There's just… my father, to… keep an eye out for. He's… dangerous." Indie answered, looking up with a smile.

"Hey, dangerous is my middle name, kid… Not really, but there's probably one thing in your mind that you've probably want to ask me. And it's my name and this baby girl's name, right?" Blake explained, cradling Kynsleigh in her arms as she decide to guess what Indie was thinking about. "Plus you have to tell me yours, I can't call you kid or kiddo all the time, if I need to get your attention in the future." She said.

"Well… Indie. There were just… other things on my mind is all." Indie answered, standing up again and stretching out her arms.

"Okay, _Indie_. It's a very cute name." Blake said, before getting back up on her feet. "You can calling me Mom or… Maven for now, if you're okay with that." She explained, as Kynsleigh started reaching out for Blake's shoulder length raven black hair.

"Yeah… one of those." Indie answered.

"Which I'm okay with…" Blake said, before looking back at Indie's plate on the floor. "You better eat your food, before it gets too cold, Indie." She stated, before looking back at the small girl.

"Oh yeah…" Indie replied before getting back down on the floor and she picked up her fork from the side of the plate again, eating more of her food.

* * *

Back in Los Santos, Michael went through hell by getting whacked in the by a shovel and got snatch by Wei Cheng's men, before being tortured and hanged over his ankles by a meat hook. The dark haired father was finally save by Franklin who tracked him down into a warehouse, and shooting his way in to save Michael. After escaping the Chinese, Franklin sped through traffic get Michael to Mount Zonah Medical Center for immediate medical attention since he noticed how pretty banged up the dark haired father is along with the large, bleeding gash on his forehead.

"Hey, man, what happened earlier?" Franklin questioned Michael, after when he the dark haired father returned from getting stitches onto his forehead, and bandages around his arms along with an IV.

"Like I told you before. I've followed Trevor and Blake. And then I got jumped by the Chinese." Michael explained, laying back into his hospital bed while looking at Franklin.

"No, Mike, what happen up in North Yankton. There's more to it. Who's this Brad guy? Why's he connected to you, Trevor and Blake? And where is she?" Franklin questioned more.

"I don't know where the hell is she." Michael answered, cutting Franklin off.

"Okay, if you must know. Blake… she'd ran off. You know I hid too many lies in order to live a better life, but with Trevor involved, he's like hell walking on earth for me and her." Michael explained. "Beside I had a young family. Amanda, the kids and I were not gonna survive out there. I made a deal a long time ago, but in the end of it all… I have to give up Blake… cause she's my youngest… But Amanda ain't her mother." He explained, before Franklin looked away from Michael. "Kid, you have to listen. Look, when you wake up one day, and your legs, they just give, and you can't run anymore."

"Shit, I hear you man." Franklin responded, understanding what happened. "So, what's gonna happen now?" He questioned.

"I don't know… I've gotta look for my daughter and bring her back home. Hell, I was on my own after when my selfish abusive prick of a dad kicked me out. But with Blake out there, being all cold, hungry… fuckin' confused about the world around her." Michael answered, before he looked over towards the nightstand on his right hand side and noticed a tube of Broadway's True Matte Lipstick called _Lavenderism_ which belongs to the dark haired teen herself.

" _My family ain't the same without her."_ Michael thought to himself, while staring down at the tube of matte lipstick in the palm of his left hand after when he grabbed it.


	3. Finding Blake

"Look, Michael ain't alright, he's at Mount Zonah with stitches in his head. He went through hell, Amanda." Franklin explained, as he was on his Badger smartphone when he didn't recognize the number at first, before answering to find out that it was Michael's wife, Amanda calling him.

"What? Why is he in the hospital? What happened to him?!" Amanda started asking questions, as her worried state about her husband now turned into a shocking surprise.

"He'll explain everythin' to you, once you see for yourself. He wanted to be one to tell you, but he told me that you ain't care 'bout him. He's depressed as shit, Amanda. Go see for yourself." Franklin responded, before hanging up the phone.

"Wait, Franklin-" Amanda started to say, before she was a second late when Franklin hung up on her.

Looking to see for herself that it's true, Amanda arrived at Mount Zonah in her red Sentinel convertible as she found Michael's hospital room which it's room number 307 on the third floor. She slowly open the door to hear the heartbeat monitor for a normal heart beat tone. Walking into the room, Amanda closed the door behind her as her black boots were making clicking noise against the cold hospital floor until her blue eyes widened to see what Franklin told her on phone is true.

The brown haired wife noticed a sterile gauze pad covering the stitches on the left side of his head along with a few small cuts on his skin and even a black eye. As Amanda walked closer towards her husband, she also noticed a small cylinder object in his right hand. Desperate to find out what it is, Amanda reach out to take it out of Michael's hand… until the sleeping dark haired husband reacted and closed his fingers around it.

"Mmm… 'Manda?" Michael hummed quietly, before turning towards his head towards the left, before opening his blue eyes slowly to see a familiar figure with her chocolate brown hair up in a loose bun and the prettiest light blue eyes he fell in love with.

"Oh my God, Michael… are you okay?" Amanda said shockingly, before touching his face and seeing him flinch when he felt the cuts and even the banging pain on his forehead. "Franklin told me that you were here. I can't even leave you alone for awhile this happen to you." She said, as touched the white gauze pad on Michael's forehead and seeing him flinch out.

"Ah… easy on my face, darling." Michael said, as Amanda moves her hand away from his face. "I'm so…" _Happy? Glad?_ "... surprised to see you. I thought-" He started to explain, before seeing a flashback of Blake smacking him in the forehead with the shovel.

Suddenly, Michael groaned out in agony as he saw that flashback once more, making his own head hurt once his blue eyes closed tightly, while touching his head softly.

"You want me to get the doctor, Michael?" Amanda questioned her husband after when he sudden flashback pain went away.

"No, no, Amanda, I'm alright." Michael answered, before looking back at his wife.

"Don't fucking say you are alright, when you're not, you ass." Amanda retorted. "You are in the hospital with stitches on your forehead and with a fucking black eye. I came here to find out what happen. When I left you alone in the house in your own fantasy life you wanted, along with our niece, I never expected you to get yourself hurt and make me worry about you, you selfish asshole." She explained, before remember about the 17 year old teenager who've been living in the De Santa house, since she'd supposedly left her mother behind in Ludendorff. "Speaking of Blake, where is she?" She questioned her husband, as Michael looked down at the purple tube of matte lipstick that was in his coat pocket.

"She's… She'd... " Michael said, trying to find the right words, but he must tell her the truth no matter what situation he's in today in Los Santos. "She'd ran away, Mandy. Trevor went berserk and kidnaps her, taking her to North Yankton to find out the truth. Then I followed them to Ludendorff to get Blake back, and she was digging up my grave as Trevor held her hostage. One minute, they found out the truth and the next minute me and him were knocked out with a shovel. She used her anger out on us." Michael explained.

"So, Blake was the one to use her anger out on you, giving you stitches and a black eye?" Amanda questioned.

"Baby, she used a shovel to knock me out. The black eye and the cuts are another story, but the truth is Blake ran off and she's in Ludendorff somewhere." Michael explained.

"Why would she stay over there? Maybe she came back to Los Santos, and over at a friend's house." Amanda suggested, before pulling out her iFruit phone.

"Manda, I've tried to look for her. I even used my own phone to find her, and her last location is in Ludendorff." Michael explained, as Amanda used her Find My iFruit phone app to find Blake's true location, but it shows that her last location was in Ludendorff. "She'd probably turn it off, so no one can find her." He suggested. "It's my fault to begin with." He confessed, while looking down at the tube of matte lipstick.

"Wait… Michael, look at this…" Amanda said, before showing her phone screen towards her husband and showed Blake's last location. "What do you see on here?" She questioned.

"It's her last phone location signal, that's what I see." Michael answered.

"No, you ass. Look closer, Michael." Amanda said, before zooming in to show Blake's last known location as it showed a horizontal road on the map and even a vertical trailed off one on the street. "Winter Lane. Does that road name brings us to somewhere?" She questioned.

"Wait… and this trailed off road which is where Blake's at, but-" Michael started to say, before remember back about the trailed off road on Winter Lane which leads to Winterwood Trailer Park where he, Amanda and the kids, including Blake, Macey and the others lived there before the Ludendorff bank job. "Fuckin' A, we've found her!" He said triumphantly, before heading Amanda clearing her throat and looking at his wife. "I mean _you've_ found her, baby." He corrected.

* * *

As only a week passed by in a blink of an eye, Blake and Indie were settle into the life living in a trailer home while taking care of Kynsleigh. Over the days, they went out and brought more clothes, food, baby needs and Blake even got herself a new Badger smartphone, after burying her iFruit phone nearby.

After spending at least $400 on all the stuff she'd brought, Blake knew that she must start looking for a day job while putting Indie in Ludendorff Elementary and setting Kynsleigh up with a babysitter from the trailer park. But for now while the younger ones were fast asleep, Blake places a short straight black wig along with a teal colored hoodie, and armed with one of her 9mm pistols, leaving into the darkness of the snowy town with disguised red eye contacts on.

"Oh thank God… home sweet home." Blake said quietly after closing the door behind her, leaning against it.

After dropping her black backpack onto the floor, Blake headed towards Indie's bedroom and sees the small girl asleep while holding a brown teddy bear which Blake affectionately named 'Kuma-chan', close to Indie's chest when she found him in the corner of her old bedroom, collecting dust.

Smiling at the sleeping small child, Blake retreated back to the master bedroom with the black backpack and place it onto the bed after closing the door. After removing the wig and mask, Blake walked towards the bathroom to see her night clothes which is a grey long sleeve shirt saying ' _Ludendorff Snow Dragons'_ and black leggings on the counter, before closing the door behind her.

"After a long night like that, I need a relaxin' shower…" Blake said to herself, before grabbing her watermelon lemonade shower gel from the cabinet, before turning the shower head onto the warm, relaxing water and removing her clothes, climbing into the shower.

A few minutes passed, Blake had gotten halfway through the wash when through the misted glass, she spotted the outline of Indie passing the doorway, still clutching onto Kuma-chan as she looked around, keeping close to the walls so she could see everything with nothing behind her.

"Indie?" Blake called out, as she turned off the shower before wrapping a white towel around her body. "Is that you?" She questioned, before brushing through her damp short black hair.

"Yeah… I had a bad dream." Indie answered, stepping back to the doorway.

"Okay… give me a minute." Blake said, after slipping on her black panties. The dark haired teen finally wore her night clothes as she came out the bathroom and her teal colored eyes widened in fear once noticed her robbery stuff on the bed. In a quick minute, she hides the black backpack, the wig and the gun in the closet, before unlocking the door to see the small girl. "Don't be scared, come on in." She insisted, moving out of the way for Indie to walk in.

Indie nodded, before she walked in towards the bed and climbed up onto the end of it, holding the blanket close to herself as well as Kuma-chan.

"What happened in your dream?" Blake said, before sitting down next to her right side of the bed. "Is there something you want to talk about, sweet pea?" She questioned, moving a few locks of Indie's golden blonde hair out of her face.

"He was chasing me again." Indie answered, shifting over and leaning against Blake.

"Honey, he won't be back for you." Blake said reassuring Indie, as her thumb rubbed against the small girl's cheek. "Listen, you are safe with me. I was once the same like you, but I was older and I made it out alive. Besides, I won't let anyone take you away from me, especially the same goes to Kynsleigh. I will always be here, girlie." She explained, before lightly touching Indie's chest with her index finger indicating to the girl's biomechanical heart.

"I know… I just keep… seeing him, he's still chasing me." Indie said in response, before her arms went around Blake and whispered. "I'm safe with you, Mommy."

"Yeah…" Blake said quietly, before placing a kiss on Indie's forehead. "You are, Indie." She whispered, before seeing Indie slowly closing her eyes, and finally went to sleep.

As Blake slowly climbed out of the bed, she went to check on Kynsleigh who was asleep in the cherry wood crib on the west side of the room. The dark haired teen slowly lifted up Kynsleigh who shifted into her mother's arm, before Blake taken her into the kitchen to make a quick soothing formula baby bottle.

While grabbing a hot pink tinted baby bottle from the clean side of the sink, Blake suddenly heard the rumbling of a car's engine as she looked up at the kitchen window to see a snow covered blue Declasse Asea pulling up to the trailer homes.

"This is where she is? Back at this old trailer home?" Amanda questioned, before getting back on the Find My IFruit phone app and it showed that Blake's phone is outside of the trailer house.

"Yeah, this is the last place she could be at. The second house she'd live in was burn down, remember?" Michael said, before climbing into the steps before trying to open the door, but it was locked on the other side.

Back inside, Blake places Kynsleigh back into the convertible crib, before hearing someone knocking on the door.

" _She ain't gonna answer the door, Amanda, if she's in there."_

" _Well, it doesn't hurt to try, Michael."_

"Oh crap!" Blake whispered.

"Is someone chasing you too?" Indie questioned as she'd woken up, but stayed still in the bed.

"No… No, Indie, someone's got the wrong house…" Blake said, before standing up and walked towards the closet. "I'll go talk to them, but they will be gone as soon as I come back into the house. Stay here with sissy, okay?" She said, placing on her teal colored jacket and the short black wig on top of her head, before taking her black backpack with her and leaving the two alone.

"Nobody's answering." Amanda stated, before seeing Michael digging through the snow and manages to find Blake's iFruit phone which is damaged by the wetness of the cold wet snow.

"She's hiding in there, Amanda…" Michael stated, while looking at the iFruit phone in the palm of his hand. "Go around and see if you can find her through the windows." He said.

"Aren't you coming with me, Michael?" Amanda questioned, hugging her herself as her red winter coat kept her warm.

"I'll be lookin' through the windows as well. If you see something let me know." Michael explained, before Amanda rolled her eyes and started walking around.

'Fuckin asshole. Making me go halfway across the country just to go look for our niece in the harsh weather-" Amanda said to her while walking around the trailer home, until she noticed the back window was wide open. "Michael, there's a window-" She called out, before seeing 5'2" figure in front of her, wearing a teal colored hoodie, short black hair with red eye contacts with fake blood running down her cheeks and a half of a skull face bandana covering her mouth.

"Booga, booga, booga!" Blake said frighteningly, as Amanda's eyes widened and screamed out loudly, running away from the dark haired teen.

"Amanda?!" Michael called out.

"Get me out of here! Get me out of this dump now, Michael!" Amanda shouted in fear, before running back towards the snow covered Asea.

"But did you see Blake?" Michael questioned as Amanda started fasten her seatbelt, before walking around the back of the trailer home to see that the window was wide open and noticed Blake's red and black knitted pom-pom hat on the snowy ground. "Blake wore this…" He said, as Blake was hiding on the west side of trailer home, listening to Michael's voice and footsteps

Three loud honks of the snow covered sedan's horns were heard which made Blake and Michael jumped, as it was coming from the snow covered Asea.

"Alright, I'm comin' Manda!" Michael called out, while putting the knitted hat into the back of his jeans pocket. Blake heard Michael's crunching footsteps quieting down, before heading the door opening and closing to the snow covered blue Asea, driving away from the trailer home.

"That was too damn close." Blake said, after coming out from hiding on the west side of the trailer home, until she climbed back through the window.

Before heading back to the master bedroom, Blake finally made a quick bottle for Kynsleigh and wiping off the fake blood off her face until the dark haired teen went to check on her two adopted daughters.

"I will never leave you two, no matter what." Blake whispered, before removing the wig and jacket while walking towards the closet, until the dark haired teen heard Indie shifting towards her left.

"Are they gone, Mommy?" Indie questioned, as Blake heard the small blonde haired girl's sleepy voice.

"Yeah… they're gone. They're not coming back again, like I promise, girlie." Blake answered, while taking off her jacket and the short black wig, throwing them into the closet.

Once Blake closed the closet door, the dark haired teen noticed Indie smiling in her sleep before placing a kiss on top of her golden blonde hair.


	4. Blake De Santa Is Dead

**A/N~Longest chappie to creat for this story, but I've finally got it done!**

* * *

" _Somehow, a terrible event has happen here in Los Santos, since the death of Leonora Johnson, but now it has happen to the family of the associate producer, Michael De Santa. The film producer's only and loving niece, Blakesleigh Rose De Santa is reported missing after two weeks later when she'd ran away from home. Michael claims that his niece was kidnapped at first, before catching up with the kidnapper up in North Yankton. After that, Blake manages to escape, but Michael had no chance of finding her after ringing her phone and looking for her all over the snowy state…"_ The news reporter explained as she stands outside of the De Santa's residence, before Michael and Amanda came out from their safe haven. Suddenly, the crowd full of reporters immediately crowd around the couple, before the Weazel News reporter pushes her way towards Michael and Amanda along with the cameraman.

" _Mr. De Santa, will you still continue on with the movie Meltdown with Solomon Richards, without having Blake by your side to support?"_

" _Hey, he has his wife to support him."_ Amanda retorted.

" _But Mrs. De Santa, we heard that you and Blake had a bitter rivalry since day one. Will you give up everything to help your husband?"_

" _I'm willing to give that up to find her."_ Amanda answered.

" _Hmm, that's not true after we've interviewed a pink haired teen who claims to be your son's girlfriend. Which we decided to remain her anonymous."_ The news reporter stated, before Amanda and Michael climb into the Tailgater. " _Mr. De Santa, if your niece was watching the news at the moment, what would you say on national TV?"_ She questioned, before having the microphone close to Michael's face _._

Across the country, Blake sat down on her queen size bed as she was changing Kynsleigh's diaper before feeding her a new bottle and putting her down for her sleep. Next to her was her sleeping eldest daughter, Indie who decided to sleep once more in her adopted mother's bed after when she had another nightmare.

" _Blake, I know we have our differences and lies, but I will never let you go. Cause you're my niece and I love you, baby girl. But please, I want you to come home. We'll always be here you, and don't forget about us."_ Michael explained, as Blake looked away from the baby and straight at the TV, before turning it off.

After strapping on a new diaper onto the gurgling baby, Blake started holding Kynsleigh in her arms before placing a kiss on her forehead.

" _This is my new life now. Things will get better for the three of us overtime…"_ Blake thought to herself, before she started feeding Kynsleigh her soothing baby formula bottle.

Keeping her teal colored eyes on the small baby, Blake noticed how the baby started to get tired light blue eyes before she'd finally close them when her bottle's halfway empty. Taking the clear bottle nipple out of her small pink mouth, Blake slowly got out of the bed and gently place Kynsleigh down into her cherry finish convertible crib, covering the small baby with a soft pink fleece blanket.

Smiling at her youngest daughter, Blake places another kiss on her forehead, before climbing back into the bed with her eldest daughter whose still asleep on the left side of the queen size bed, until she closed her teal colored eyes.

* * *

The spring, the summer and the autumn passed. After that, the winter returned, and almost a year had passed since Blake had seen any of her family. That was, her old family. She'd spent that time with her new family, the two children she'd taken in after everyone else had left them abandoned.

"Hmm… a twin pack of cheeseburger macaroni mix for $2.50?" Blake said to herself, while looking at the single pack in her left hand which cost a dollar less, but if she bought two single pack it will be $3.00. "Ah, what the hell." She said, before placing the single pack back on the shelf and place the twin pack into the grey shopping cart.

"Okay… milk, orange juice, bread, barbecue chips, marmalade, strawberry apple puffs, turkey bacon, eggs, hot dog franks, four cans of maple bacon baked beans, sugar cookie dough…" Blake muttered to herself after taking out her Badger smartphone, and looking back at her food shopping list. "Yep, that's everything I need." She said, after putting her phone back inside the front pocket of her red diner apron, before getting the coupons from out of her royal blue winter coat.

Once she reaches to the register, Blake started putting the items on the conveyor belt while the young store worker who's like the same age as the dark haired teen with a bottom lip piercing started scanning the items.

"Your hair looks totally cool." The young store worker stated as she notice Blake's black traditional ombre purple hair put up into a high ponytail.

"Oh really? Thanks, I've always love to have color in my hair all the time." Blake explained, as she started placing some of the full plastic bags into the grey shopping cart.

"Well, what kind is it? It sure looks like expensive hair dye to be so bright into your hair." The young store worker questioned, before scanning the last item and giving out the correct total. "That will be 27.18." She stated, before Blake gave her coupons for the cookie dough, baby food and the meat products.

"It's called Pony, and it's made by Lime Crime Unicorn Hair…" Blake said, before looking passed the young store worker as she notice a missing persons poster taped right behind the corkboard.

Her teal colored eyes widened in shock, as she stare back at the photo of her dressed for her first spring picture at Rockford Hills Academy.

"Ma'am, it's been reduced down to 20.37." The young store worker stated, getting Blake's attention away from the corkboard behind her. Her teal colored eyes travelled back to the younger teen, before getting out the exact change from out of her chain wallet. "Thanks, come again. And I'll definitely find some hair dye like that." She said, before handing the receipt towards the violet ombre haired teen.

After placing the receipt into her winter coat, Blake moved her feet quickly out of the store while pushing the grey shopping cart outside and heading towards her black and red Gauntlet.

"Fuck, that was close." Blake whispered, before using her keys to open the doors and started placing the shopping bags into the backseats and a few of them into the trunk.

After closing the trunk and doors, Blake started pushing the cart back towards the shopping center before noticing a small ball of grey, brown and black fur in a small cardboard box inside. Getting down on one knee, the small ball of her started to move until it turned out to be a small tabby munchkin kitten.

"Aww, hey cutie." Blake said quietly, while rubbing the back of the small kitten's head as the violet ombre haired teen can hear her quietly purring. "Free kittens, eh? Well, guess what? You have a new home now." She stated, after noticing 'Free Kittens' on the side, before lifting up the box and taking it and the small kitten towards the black and red Gauntlet.

Driving through the cold snow, Blake drove back home as she couldn't wait to see the look on Indie's face when her mother has brought home a small kitten for her to play with and take care.

Reaching towards the trailer home, Blake slowed down her speed limit and drove through the trailer park without causing the groceries to drop out of the bags. Pushing the gear shift in park, Blake honked the horn twice to get someone's attention from inside of the trailer home.

The munchkin kitten gave out a small mew while looking at Blake.

"Shhh." Blake said, putting her index finger against her pink lips.

"Hey, Mommy." Indie called over as she came outside a few minutes later, having taken a minute to get there as she'd been charging her battery before she heard the horn.

"Hey, sweet pea…" Blake said, climbing out of the muscle car and hugged Indie, before pressing the button from the inside of the Gauntlet to open the back trunk. "I need some help with the groceries, plus… Mommy got a surprise for you." She explained, before heading towards the back of the Gauntlet.

"Okay… I'll take the light bags like normal. Still can't lift all the cans and those milk bottles." Indie replied as she joined Blake at the back, reaching in and grabbing a bag with a bread loaf sticking out of the top once the trunk was open.

"I know, Indie girl… Just get what you can, but don't look inside the car. That's where your surprise is." Blake said, grabbing the plastic bags that had the meats inside before heading inside of the warm trailer home to see Miranda slipping Kynsleigh into the baby jumper while babbling happily.

"Hey, Miranda, were the girls good?" Blake questioned, as she placed the plastic bags onto the now clean walnut finish table.

"Well, Kynsleigh was trying to escape from her playpen again since she likes to get up on her own two feet, but besides that they were good." Miranda explained, while walking towards the teen mother before looking back at Kynsleigh using her small hands to play with one of the hands on toys. "Plus, I work with Indie on her reading homework, and just fed her a turkey sandwich and a glass of strawberry soda after a hard day's work."

"Okay, here's your full pay…" Blake said, before pulling out her chain wallet and gave her $20 for her babysitting services. "And thanks again." She said, before Miranda left the trailer home as Indie came back in with the light bags.

"I spotted marmalade!" Indie exclaimed happily as she put the bag down near the oven, then stood up again with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I thought about you and it's your favorite, Indie." Blake said, taking out a pack of ground meat, before placing the other one in the black refrigerator. "Plus I'm even making cheeseburger macaroni tonight." She explained, after placing the pack of ground meat into the right hand sick and pulled out the gallon of low fat milk onto the counter, along with the twin pack of cheeseburger macaroni mix.

"We haven't had that in a while, I missed it." Indie said in response, looking at the TV as she heard the tune whistle at the end of an Old Spice commercial, and repeating it herself before a giggle.

"Such a silly girl, you are." Blake said, before pulling out a skillet and place it onto the stove. Kynsleigh babbled in response while jumping up and down in her jumper, as the violet ombre haired teen look at the youngest daughter. "Kynsleigh Luna agrees with you too, Indie." She said, before removing the baby girl from the jumper.

"Yeppo, we need that food soon or we're gonna lose our minds!" Indie replied as she stepped across the room, before jumping onto the couch and grabbing one of its pillows to hold.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen. And Kynsleigh Pie, you will be eating your very first toddler food." Blake said, before pulling out a small microwavable toddler dinner which is spaghetti rings in meat sauce. Kynsleigh started jumping up and down in delight while babbling happily, showing her baby teeth once she saw what her dinner's going to be. "Now, how about your surprise? Are you ready for it?" Blake questioned, now looking down at Indie and place the microwavable toddler dinner on the counter.

"Oh yeah, surprise!" Indie replied, sitting upright and putting the pillow to one side.

"Just wait here, sweetie." Blake said, before heading back outside to her black and red Gauntlet to grab the cardboard box sitting down on the passenger side. Once she had the box in her hands, Blake headed back indoors to see Kynsleigh balancing her legs on the couch next to Indie after when she removes her baby sister from the jumper. "What do you think I have in this box, girlie?" She questioned, before Indie noticed ' _Free Kittens'_ on the cardboard box.

"Did you get a…" Indie started to ask with wide eyes, before she caught a glimpse of a little paw at the edge of one of the air holes followed by a little squeaky mew. "Kitty!"

"Yeah…" Blake answered, before placing the box on the floor as Indie taken the small munchkin kitten into her arms. "And she's all yours. But she's your responsibly, Indie. Remember that." She stated, getting on her knees while smiling happily.

"Apart from school time… unless I could get her to stay in my backpack, I don't think so." Indie replied as she lightly stroked the munchkin kitten down her back.

"No, she must stay here where me and Miranda can keep an eye on her, okay." Blake explained, as Kynsleigh kept her light blue eyes on the small kitten, before flopping down onto her bottom. "Beside, I've already gave her name. She will be named Touka." She explained.

"Sounds good to me." Indie agreed, as she sat back a bit and put Touka down on her lap, the little munchkin standing there on her legs and looking at her with another mew, as if to say 'more of that hand please!'

"I'm guessing she like you already." Blake said, before Kynsleigh started crawling towards the kitten. "Kynsleigh Pie, don't you dare-" She warned the youngest child, before her small left hand grabbed onto Touka's small tail.

"Oi, off!" Indie said loudly towards Kynsleigh, pulling Touka up into her arms again and the tail slipping out of his hand before she had the chance to squeeze or grip it.

"She doesn't know how to hold or touch a kitty right. Not old enough to know either." Indie said after a moment, once she'd put Touka back on her lap again, the little kitty's tail fur sticking up as she'd been frightened by Indie's sudden loud voice a moment ago.

"Hey, it will take a while." Blake started to say, before placing Kynsleigh into her arms and place her into the playpen, away from harming Touka. Once she did that, Kynsleigh started whimpering while climbing onto her feet and holding onto the playpen before crying loudly for her mother's attention. "Little missy, you're in timeout, so I'm not going to let crawl around and pull on Touka's tail." She explained, as Kynsleigh cried harder after when she flopped down on her bottom.

"I'll show her how to hold kitties soon." Indie replied while lightly stroking Touka to calm her down from her fright.

"Yeah, I know you will." Blake said before standing up. "Here, baby girl…" She said while heading to the kitchen to grab a pink and violet sippy cup and filled it halfway with cold milk, before handed to Kynsleigh to keep her busy. "Watch her, while I go get change to something more comfortable." She said to Indie, while looking at the small girl petting the munchkin kitten and taking off her winter coat and red apron, laying it down on the couch.

"Alright Mommy." Indie answered, before Blake left the two alone, as Touka hopped off the golden blonde haired girl's lap and onto the couch beside her, starting to swipe her paw playfully at a loose thread that was hanging from Indie's top.

"Uh!" Kynsleigh managed to say, throwing her sippy cup in front of Indie to get her attention away from Touka as it didn't spill on the floor, before throwing one of her barbell rattles.

"You behave, or Mommy will extend your time out." Indie said in response, picking up the rattler and putting it on the couch near her, Touka sniffing at it and looking to Kynsleigh, recognising the scent of her on the toy.

Suddenly, Kynsleigh stood up from the bassinet as she decide to climb out of it, since the baby girl was a bit taller in baby size to climb out on her own, which caught Indie's attention when the bassinet flipped over, making a loud noise.

"What's going on in there?" Blake called out.

"The silly girl just tried to climb out and it fell over!" Indie responded as she went to the fallen bassinet, before Kynsleigh stood up on her own feet.

"Is she alright?" Blake questioned, while slipping on a teal acid washed Balor Club shirt… but she didn't hear a response from Indie, until she walked out of the bedroom to see Kynsleigh balancing her legs on the floor, before taking her first steps towards the small girl. "Oh my God!" She said, shockingly, while watching Kynsleigh walking slowly towards Indie with her small feet.

"I think that counts as being okay." Indie joked as she caught Kynsleigh when she made it to her. "As good as that was, don't you go flipping that bassinet again or you'll end up trapping your little pandy under it, and that'll be a big ouch time."

"Sissy." Kynsleigh managed to say, before letting go of the golden blonde haired girl's hands and wrapped her small arms around Indie's kneecaps.

"Aw, I love you too, baby sis." Indie replied as her hand went down and lightly rested in Kynsleigh's soft hair.

" _They're growing up so fast… I'm really enjoying parenting life now."_ Blake thought to herself, as few tears went down her face.

* * *

Back in Los Santos, the De Santa's were having dinner time at the table since Amanda decided to cook for tonight.

"Mom, what is this?" Jimmy questioned as he and Michael were looking down at some pale looking elbow macaroni and with some lettuce and tomatoes on their plates.

"Yeah, is this dinner, baby? Or something that I can feed to a health nut?" Michael questioned, as he used his fork to move some of the pale elbow macaroni and lettuce around.

"It's dinner, you two. And it's a healthier style of cheeseburger macaroni." Amanda explained, before taking a forkful into her mouth.

"If this supposed to be that, then where's the cheese and the meat?" Michael questioned.

"It's a vegetarian style of cheeseburger macaroni, Daddy." Tracey answered, eating her plate.

"Baby, I can't live off of this. I know you want me to lose weight, but Blake know how to make this an even better dinner than this." Michael explained, pushing his plate away, before getting up from the table. "I'm ordering a pizza." He stated.

"Make that two, pop." Jimmy stated.

"Oh the hell you won't!" Amanda retorted, standing up from the dinner table. "And why the hell did you bring her up? She's not coming back home, Michael after listening to another one of your lies."

"It wasn't a lie, it was truth." Michael said, the number for the pizza place. "Yeah, I need two extra large pepperoni pizzas." He stated, before Amanda rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, thanks." He said before ending the phone call. "What?"

"You've complained about my cooking, and now you're just getting fat every time you something that's not good for your health and diet, Michael." Amanda explained. "When Blake returns, you can eat whatever you want, you ass. You can eat all the fattening food and even ask for seconds and thirds, until you're lay out on the hospital bed after suffering a heart attack." She said, before walking away from him.

"Baby, I'm not criticizing about the way you cook. I was planning to eat it, but the macaroni looks under done." Michael stated, before hearing the doorbell ringing frequently and knocking on the frosted green glass doors. "Alright, chill the fuck out, I'm comin'!" He called out, while walking towards the front glass doors, before opening one of them to see a familiar face after so long.

Steve Haines stood there covering with ashes and dark markings on his skin and clothes, along with the smell of smoke. The last time Michael has seen him was at the Kortz Center, before he disappeared into the city with his niece, Chloe Rivers after leaving the FIB.

But now he returns for some reason and what would that reason be?

"You again? We thought you've ran off, dickhead. You know what, get the fuck off my property." Michael said, before trying to close the door in Steve's face, but the ex-agent stopped him from shut it.

"Townley… I'm here for a reason… and it's bad news." Steve explained, as MIchael heard the tiredness in his voice and knowing that it turned out to be important.

"Look, we don't Trevor, Frank and I don't work for you anymore. What made you come by at my house after almost a year since you disappeared with your niece?" Michael questioned, opening back the door.

"It's Blake." Steve simply said, before Michael's blue eyes widened in fear. "May I please come in?" He questioned, before Michael invited him in within Haines knowing that the ex-criminal had a combat pistol hidden on him.

"One move and you're outta of my house." Michael warned, before Haines nodded and walked into the living room.

"Michael, who is that?" Amanda questioned, waking into the living room.

"This is nobody." Michael answered, before Haines sat down on the couch while holding onto the side of his stomach. "Now, start explaining. Is Blake okay? Is she in Los Santos right now?"

"She was… But when Chloe went to go see Blake after old times. A woman with red hair… kidnaps the both of them. So, I follow them to a warehouse outside of the city. By the time I got there, the place was already up in flames. And somehow Blake manage to save Chloe after when the woman escaped." Steve explained. "But when I try to save Blake, I realized… that it was too late.

"Bullshit." Michael retorted.

"Believe me, Michael. And… Chloe told me to give you this to know that Blake was really here in Los Santos." Steve explained, before pulling out a small ring which is a teal colored rose. "This was always on Blake's index finger, right?" He said, showing it in the palm of his hand before taking it into his own.

Michael's blue eyes widen as he remembered that Blake always wore this small teal colored rose ring everyday no matter what. Even if she was happy or sad or even having a troubled day, Michael always remembered that Blake wore it.

Having the ring in the palm of his hand, Michael balled up his hand into a fist before he falling onto his knees.

"No… Blakesleigh… Not my baby girl." Michael whispered as a lone tear started running down his face, knowing that the pain of losing his youngest daughter started to make his heart ache.

A few days later at Rockford Hills Academy, the principal of the prestigious school of the Los Santos County, Lisa Strickland decide to have a candlelit funeral party for the now late Blake De Santa. From freshman to seniors and to teachers and academic advisors, they all mourn the death of the heroic and late teen including Blake's friends, Max and Lunch.

Once it was all over, the De Santa's were the last people to stand in front of the school statue where they had the spring picture of Blake along with so many lit candles, orchids and cards. Michael stood in front of the picture of Blake smiling in her first school picture, as he dressed in his black funeral suit while staring at her smiling face.

"Pop, me and Lynn will be over at her house. Is that cool?" Jimmy questioned.

"I don't care." Michael said, before looking back at the two. "Lynnette, as much as I hate to say this but you and Max are welcome at our house no matter what. You two are such good friends to Blake." He explained.

"Thanks, Mr. DS." Lunch said, before she and Jimmy left in her violet colored Dubsta. Now it was just him, Amanda and Tracey who stood with him in front of Blake's memorial.

"Amanda… I wish to be alone. I'll catch up. Trace, you're free to leave." Michael stated, before Tracey place a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, Daddy." Tracey said, quietly before she left in her yellow and purple Issi.

"Michael… I'm really going to miss her. Even though she's my only niece and... I'm sorry for yelling at her so much." Amanda said, before she hugged her husband and walk back towards the black Tailgater.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, baby girl." Michael said quietly, before pulling out the teal colored rose ring as he stare down at it in the palm of his right hand. "You were so much like me." He said.

He remembered how Blake act in front of everyone with her sweet sounding voice, her beautiful teal color eyes and her curly raven black hair which everyone loves about her… beside her attitude towards different people like Trevor, Haines and even Amanda.

But, now Michael is alone in the world without her to bring a smile towards his face.

His little Blakesleigh Victoria Rose De-Santa is now in heaven with her grandmother, Victoria Rose, her mother, Macey and her uncle Brad Snider.


	5. Maven Neathery, Five Years Later

The warm wind of Los Santos blew past Michael as he stood against the balcony, watching the beautiful streets of Rockford Hills. Pulling out one of his Redwood cigarette from his grey suit coat along with his signature blue lighter, Michael had the cigarette in the corner of his mouth, before igniting the end with his lighter. Taking a inhale from the cigarette, Michael blew out the smoke from his mouth before having it between his fingers.

"It's been five long years, since you've left this earth, kiddo…" Michael thought to himself, before pulling out his iFruit X phone and went into the photos application. Looking through his 2013 photos, he saw a few pictures of him and Blake together in Los Santos together with her friends and family, before reached the end of the timeline which ended off with the dark haired teen's missing poster. "I wish you were here, so I can tell you everything that you've missed."

"Hey!" Michael exclaimed, as Amanda taken the cigarette out of her husband's finger.

"Still smoking at 50 years old? You need to give it up, Michael. And also get yourself a haircut." Amanda explained, while putting it out and thrown the cigarette towards the front yard.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair, Amanda." Michael answered, running his hand through his greying slicker haircut. "Beside, I fuckin' needed that, since it's been five years."

"Oh God… Michael, she's in a better place now. You know… somehow, I never know who Macey fucked with to have her, but when I see you and Blake. You two look the same." Amanda explained.

"Cause I've been a strong influence on her, more than Trevor and Brad." Michael stated, before walking back into the bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"She'd always followed you. Became a tomboy, learn how to fight on her own, and even had strange color eyes for a girl like her." Amanda said, lifting a spring picture of Blake, having her black raven hair up in a messy and wore a navy blue dress with black heels. "I just wish she shouldn't bit me." She stated, while look on her left wrist to see the pinkish marks of Blake's teeth marks.

* * *

Back in Ludendorff, a 23 year old woman named Maven Neathery who worked at a nearby diner serving and taking customers orders, five years later. As she grew over the past years while taking care of her soon to be 10 year old eldest daughter, Indie and 5 year old youngest, Kynsleigh, Maven (or known as Blake De Santa in her past life) went from teenhood to adulthood in an instance. She added a violet purple hair dye to long waist raven black hair to add an traditional ombre touch to it. Maven had to wear eyeglasses sometimes to read small print, but she sometimes wore eye contacts to help her. But when she wore them for the first time, Indie decide to make a funny comment of how her mother's eyes made her look like a vampire in a snowy small town.

Hearing the table bell ringing, Maven headed back towards the counter before ripping of one of the customer's order from her small notepad and had it clipped onto a closepin. She taken the plate of a freshly cooked bacon cheeseburger and crinkle cut fries, and headed towards the booth in the back next to the old time red and white jukebox from the 70's.

"Here's your plate, sir." Maven said, showing her signature smile.

"That smile always brighten up my day, Maven dear." The man complimented before giving the dark haired violet colored ombre woman $10 for a tip.

"Aw, why thank you." Maven said, placing the money into her red apron, until the older man lighty grabs onto her wrist.

"When are we going to go out on a date, little missy?" The man questioned, before Maven pulled her own wrist back.

"In your own dreams." Maven answered, before walking away towards the counter, rolling her eyes.

"Maven, you are free to go. I believe that both of your girls are probably home by now." Her co-worker, Becca said from behind the counter. Once Maven heard her, she checked on her coral blue Badger smartphone and notice it was after 4:30.

"Oh okay, but I need to take a few plates home." Maven said, before sitting down at the counter. "What's today's dinner special again?" She questioned.

"How about three of our bacon cheeseburgers with a side of fries?" Becca said, while placing three aluminum foil wrapped plates in front of Maven, as the violet purple ombre mother can smell the cheese and bacon goodness of a yummy burger. "I'm sure the girls always love eating good food from the diner."

"They sure do." Maven said, after putting her coral blue Badger smartphone back into her black skinny jeans and headed to the back to clock out. When she returned back wearing a royal blue winter coat and having her red crossbody purse over her body, Maven taken the wrapped up plates while exiting out of the diner, and made it towards her 2013 black and red Gauntlet, before heading back to Winterwood Trailer Park.

" _As time went by, I was adjusting to being a parent now while raising two girls on my own. Now I'm a single mother at the age of 23, life is just getting good."_ Maven thought to herself, while she drove through the trailer park to reaches towards the home where both of her daughters, Indie and Kynsleigh were waiting on their mother's return. Once she parked the muscle car next to the trailer home, Maven climbed out of Gauntlet and taken the plates into her hands, before climbing up the steps to her childhood home.

" _But I hope one day, I'll be marrying someone and having another kid… Today, we're facing newer problems."_ Maven thought to herself, before seeing a eviction notice taped onto the door and walking into the trailer home, with no one in the living room or kitchen area.

Maven places her coat onto the hook, before hearing the small mew of the Neathery's family cat, Touka. The tabby munchkin cat started purring quietly around Maven's legs, as the burgundy red ombre mother places the wrapped plates onto the counter.

"Hi, Touka… Did Indie feed you? Or are you hungry for some meat?" Maven questioned the cat, while petting Touka.

The tabby munchkin cat gave out a small mew in response, before Maven walk towards the couch to read the letter.

 _Dear, sir or ma'am,_

 _We are sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid that we have bad news about your living status here at Winterwood Trailer Park. We decided to let the owner of a popular supermarket by our property. But within 30 days, you must vacate the property and find a new home. If you are here on their property after 30 days, the sheriff department of Ludendorff North Yankton will come and arrested you off the property, plus you will be fine with $5000._

"Not a happy face." Indie said, sitting down on the arm of the couch as she struggled to not scratch at her stitches in her chest, her heart having been replaced with a slightly larger one to work better with her growing body.

"What do you mean by that, girlie?" Maven questioned, looking over at Indie and folded the letter back.

"That face of yours doesn't look happy. Something happened." Indie responded.

"Well… It's only one thing. But I need to talk to you and your sister…" Maven said, before seeing Kynsleigh using her portable CD player while listening to her Trolls Soundtrack. "Kynsleigh!" She called out loudly, and the five years old finally saw Maven.

"Mommy!" Kynsleigh said happily, before hugging Maven. "Why are you so sad, Mommy?" She questioned after removing her arms.

"Well… I have something to talk about to you and your sister." Maven answered, before letting Kynsleigh sat down on her lap while the five years old turn off her portable CD player. "Girls… in 30 days, we won't have a home anymore. The whole trailer park is gonna be torn down, and they're putting a shopping mall over it." She explained, before looking back down at the letter on the coffee table.

"So then… we need a new house? We need to move." Indie questioned.

"Yeah… if I can find one within 30 days." Maven answered.

"Can we move to where Poppy and Branch lives?" Kynsleigh questioned.

"No… No, they live in a forest with all of the other trolls." Maven answered as she laughed. "We have to find a house. Any ideas on to find the perfect house?" She questioned the girls, before pulling out her new 6.2 in Badger smartphone in coral blue. "Like Indie, you need a room for yourself right?"

"With at least four wall sockets." Indie replied with a nod.

"But I like being in a room with Indie." Kynsleigh complained.

"I'll need the space for support machines if I get a natural heart." Indie responded.

"Kynsleigh, you'll be having your own room for now on. I know you love being in a room with Indie, but she needs the extra space, instead of stepping on by crayons and those tiny things that look like erasers." Maven explained.

"Can I decorate my room with paint?" Kynsleigh questioned.

"Yes, you may." Maven said, before looking at Indie. "What about you, Indie? You want your room painted as well?" She questioned the eldest daughter.

"Not crazily… I'll see what it's like when we get there." Indie answered.

"Okay…" Maven said, before removing Kynsleigh from her lap and stood back up to look back at the girls. "Hey, I promise y'all that everything will be alright. I raise you both here, and we'll be living somewhere. I will find us a good home here in Ludendorff." She explained, placing her phone on the coffee table next to the eviction letter.

"Here or elsewhere… somewhere nice." Indie replied, heading to the sink to get herself a drink.

"I'll do my best… beside, I've brought dinner from the diner." Maven said, before heading towards the counter. "And I want you two to guess what have I brought home."

"Cookies and cake!" Kynsleigh answered.

"You, sis, have such a huge sweet tooth." Indie responded.

"You will lose all of your teeth, Kynsleigh Pie… but it's not dessert. And I want you to guess, before I unwrapped the first plate." Blake said, before having the top plate in front of her.

"I know I can smell bacon." Indie replied with a smile.

"Yeah, that's one, but what is it since it's has bacon." Blake said, before unwrapping the plate as she showed fries on one side.

"I see fries!" Kynsleigh said.

"Bacon and fries only go together in two things I know… an English cooked breakfast, or a nice burger!" Indie said in response.

"You must have been studying, Indie. And you are correct, dinner is a bacon cheeseburger and fries." Blake said, unwrapping the first plate, before heading towards the fridge to grab three cans of soda. "And soda is good with a yummy cheeseburger dinner." She said, placing the sodas on the table.

"I want strawberry, Mommy." Kynsleigh said, taking the soda can, before Maven opening the can for the five year old girl.

"You gonna drink it through the metal?" Indie questioned, looking at the can.

"Yeah, I wanna be a big girl and I need an adult can of soda." Kynsleigh explained, before grabbing the soda and accidentally spilled part of the strawberry soda onto her long sleeve dress, until she started crying.

"Uh-oh, I don't think so." Maven said, taking the soda can from Kynsleigh's hand.

"That's why I still poured it into a cup when I was 8… hm, there's a thought…" Indie said in response, going to get her pen and paper pad so she could draw out something while she ate.

"Go get change into your pajamas, Kyns. I'll clean this up." Maven said, before Kynsleigh left and grabbed a few pieces of paper towels.

"You mucky pup, sister." Indie teased her jokingly, as she passed Kynsleigh her pyjamas set from the closet, since she'd already been in the room getting her pen and pad.

"Stop it, meanie." Kynsleigh said, before removing her long sleeve dress and slipped on her princess pajama dress and black leggings.

* * *

A few hours after dinner, Maven decided to let both of the girls stay in her bedroom while looking on her laptop to find homes in Ludendorff. But her luck was running out when she couldn't find anymore trailer park home openings or any houses in the snowy area.

For now Maven closes her laptop, and removed her black rimmed eyeglasses from her tired teal colored eyes, before seeing Kynsleigh asleep onto the extra soft pillows with the comforter covering her small body with the TV playing one of Kynsleigh's favorite cartoons, _Trolls: The Beat Goes On._

"Momma… what do you think?" Indie questioned as she stepped into the room, holding a piece of paper. She'd drawn a drink can on it, and on the top of the drink can was what looked like the top of a bottle, clipped to the can edge with its own screw on cap.

"It looks great, honey. You're starting to become a natural at this, Indie." Maven said, while looking at the drawing.

"I like making things… sorta. Designing them." Indie replied as she took the drawing back. "I haven't shown you all of them recently."

"Oh really, Indie?" Maven said, before checking her phone for the time. "And you have 30 minutes until it's bedtime, but hey, I have something to talk about with you." She said, before scooting over not waking Kynsleigh up.

"Yeah… what is it?" Indie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, I know your birthday is coming up soon at the end of the month, and I want to know what you want exactly." Maven explained. "But I can not be too expensive, cause we have to look for a house to live in."

"Everyone's starting to get phones. All the thin ones with all touch screens, not like the old one you gave me for emergencies." Indie answered.

"What was wrong with the Motorola one? I had that for five years, and I was being teased by my rich cousins for that." Maven questioned, before looking back at the her coral blue Badger smartphone. "Do you want something like this?" She questioned, while holding up her new smartphone.

"Yeah, something that doesn't come back with 'unsupported version' when you try to install something as simple as Pacman." Indie answered with a nod.

"I'll see what I can do. But if I don't get it, you'll understand right?" Maven explained.

"I'd be more pushy about it if them calling me someone who time travelled from the 80s didn't sound a tiny bit cool." Indie joked in response.

"Okay, Indie. You better go ahead and get ready for bed, honey." Maven said.

"Yeah… you don't hear a child agree that they're tired every day." Indie said before she leant in and hugged Maven. "Night Momma."

"Night, baby." Maven said, before Indie left.

Maven looked back at her sleeping daughter, before sighing quiety.

"What am I going to do for me and the girls? We can't live out in the cold streets, they'll know that I let them down." Maven said to herself quietly, before looking back at our laptop and typed in 'Los Santos' in the search engine. She managed to find a few house openings in Richman and Mirror Park, but Maven had already used up half of her savings from her bank account to pay for Indie's heart surgery.

"Well… I guess I have to call someone to help." Maven said, before looking at her coral blue Badger smartphone.

Reaching for her 6.2 inch smartphone, Maven started searching for a familiar number, before dialing it…. Until someone answered on the other line.

"Hello. Is this the number for Lester Crest?" Maven questioned the caller on the other line.

" _Who's asking?"_

"A certain woman named Maven Neathery, but in the past she'd goes by Blakesleigh Rose De Santa, Uncle Lester."

" _You're alive, kiddo?!"_ Lester said shockingly. " _We all though you were dead."_

"No, I'm actually alive, but I need some help." Maven explained. "And I don't want no one to know that I'm here in Ludendorff. Not even Michael, Franklin or whoever."

" _Hmm, that depends. Where you been for the past five years?"_ Lester questioned, as Maven can hear him typing on the computer.

" _Well… I change my name, and I adopted two girls. 10 and 5 year old. I'm working at a diner full time while the girls are at school, but so far I'm doing alright… for now. The reason why I called you is because that the place I'm living will be torn down and I need to find a home within a month."_ Maven explained. " _I do have money in my old account, but I'm afraid that I'll be found alive by Michael."_

" _So, you're coming back to Los Santos?"_ Lester questioned. " _Well, you're in luck. There's actually over 20 million in your old account."_ He stated.

"I'm sorry but… What the zip you just say? How many?" Maven questioned once more.

" _Michael decided to put some of his take from the Big One into your account, hoping that you'll come home sooner."_ Lester explained. " _I'll transfer the money onto your account, as soon as we get off this call. You'll be surprised by the amount of how Michael really wanted you to come home four years ago. If you're planning on buy a home here in Los Santos, you can use that amount to buy a house in Richman. I'll set it up for you to come have a look around the property in a few days, and make the final arrangements."_

"Excuse me for a few seconds…" Maven said before placing her smartphone on the bed, and slipping Kynsleigh's headphones over her ears, while getting out of the bed...

* * *

Having gotten out of her bed with a dry mouth, Indie had gone to the kitchen and into the fridge to get a small pot of yoghurt, spoon in hand from the drawer. It was a she opened the fridge however, that she turned around, hearing a quick succession of patting noises on the caravan's wooden floor coming towards the kitchen.

Maven started doing a few cartwheels, until she made a huge front flip over the kitchen counter and for her final move was a split onto the living room's chocolate brown hardwood floor, before getting back up on her feet.

"Hella yeah!" Maven cheered, having her balled up fists in the air before turning her head to see her eldest daughter, Indie. "Uh…" She muttered.

Indie stared at her mother for a moment as what she'd just seen replayed through her head… midway through it, her hand weakened and the spoon fell from it to the floor with a clattering noise, before she at last spoke. "What… in all buggery… are you doing?!"

"Uh… just being happy, Indie Neathery… I'll tell you later… Goodnight, kiddo." Maven said embarrassed, before heading back to the bedroom.

"Beats throwing an excited fit on your bed, I suppose." Indie responded, before she picked up the dropped spoon and washed it off, then heading back to her room with the yoghurt.


End file.
